


Whispered War

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Joyful Bandom Anthology [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hermette, who wanted Spencer,  Brendon and popsicles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/gifts).



> Originally created as a podfic, which you can listen to [here](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/335056.html#cutid5)

"Spence,"

It’s so quiet that Spencer barely hears the croak over the TV. He turns round and sure enough, there's Brendon leaning in the doorway, blanket wrapped haphazardly round him. 

"You should be in bed," Spencer frowns. Brendon's a feverish pink and sweaty, and doesn't look like he should be doing anything other than sleeping.

"Throat hurts," Brendon whispers .

"Well, that's what happens when you have strep," Spencer says. "Get back to bed and _stop talking_."

Honestly you’d think his voice wasn't his job.

"it really hurts and I'm hot," Brendon drags the blanket with him as he make his his way to the sofa. Spencer can feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Did you take your antibiotics? And your Tylenol?" he asks.

Brendon rubs at his ear. It's bright red

"Ear hurts," he says softly.

"Brendon," Spencer puts his hand on Brendon's jaw and makes him turn to look at him, "did you take your pills"

"I can't," Brendon pouts. "My throat hurts too much. Do you have any Popsicles? Can we go get some? I can take my pills then."

"The only place you are going is back to bed," Spencer says. "You're here because you can't be trusted to look after yourself when your sick."

"if your looking after me, you should get me Popsicles, " Brendon can barely shape the words, but Spencer’s pretty good at lip reading after Brendon’s third bout of step in as many months.

"Back to bed or I'll carry you there," Spencer says.

"Promises," Brendon whispers.

"Like you could do anything about it if I did the state you're in." Spencer stands, and after a brief struggle with the blanket, so does Brendon.

Spencer opens the freezer and digs out a blue raspberry Popsicle.

Brendon makes a grab for it.

"You have my favourite," he says.

"It's almost like this isn't the first time you’ve been sick," Spencer says. "You get this if you GO BACK TO BED.”

Brendon shuffles in the direction of the guest room and gets under the covers. Spencer hands him the Popsicle.

"Then take your pills," he says

Brendon is too busy eating the Popsicle to argue.

"Hey Spence?" he whispers after he puts the stick on the table and swallows his pills. "Stay with me a bit?"

"You need to sleep," Spencer says, but he sits on the edge of the bed anyway.

"Just for a bit," Brendon asks, already sleepy. "’s lonely"

"Sure," Spencer brushes his hair out of his face. "I'll stay. I'll stay."


End file.
